Tenko of Fiore
by Newborn Cretin
Summary: Pains planetary devastation goes one step further when interacting with Kyuubis chakra and implodes flinging Naruto though space and time into Fiore.where a whole new adventure awaits.
1. Prologue

Narutos mindscape

Darkness swirled around him in the dank sewer. the drip of grim water and the smell of filth surrounding him but, most of all the pain. by kami it hurt, it hurt so much and he only wanted it to stop. he just wanted the pain to go away. he was tired of feeling pain, the pain of loneliness, the pain of loss, the pain of nonacceptance. he dropped to his knees in the dirty water as he heard the fox softly speak to him **"let me take the pain away, let me destroy he who caused your pain."**

'Would the fox do it?' he couldn't think straight since Hinata, since she.. "Aaaargh" there was pain again. he brought his hands to his temples trying to relieve any amount of the pain. It was his own fault he got caught, his fault Hinata tried to save him and was killed, killed by Pain. his eyes narrowed he was going to destroy Pain he was going to rip him limb from limb.

The fox, behind the massive bars of his cage barred his fangs in joy as Naruto fell deeper and deeper in rage not feeling Kyuubis influence seeping out of the cage and sending Narutos emotions into and endless spiral of hate and rage becoming almost ripe for the picking. now all he had to do was wait for the boys instincts to hunt down the puppet that started Narutos transformations.

Konoha forest

Tendo was finally close enough to the true body of Pain to unleash his most powerful technique. Tendo took to a hollowed out tree and brought his hands together and produced a highly concentrated black ball of chakra and released it out of a small hole in the tree. as the ball of chakra loftily floated into the sky two balls of Kyuubi chakra screamed from out of the forest and blasted where Tendo was trying to hide forcing him to leap from his hidden position. as he landed he clasped his hands together and called out "(Chibaku Tensei : Planetary Devestation)"

The black ball of chakra eclipsed with the sun and lit up the sky with a vibrant yellow light. the ground started to shift and break causing bolders to float up into the sky collecting on the ball of chakra. Tendo raised his arms causing the ground in front of him to lift and break. Sending the massive pieces of earth into the sky.

Tendos attention was shifted from his jutsu as a shrill roar was heard and a human like beast came dashing out of the forest on all four. this was Tendos target a Kyuubi'fied Naruto in all his glory, Blood red chakra shifting and churning acting as a tight skin connected to a bone structure of a fox skull,front legs, spine and part of the hind legs. six malevolent tails of the toxic and destructive chakra flailing wildly behind him as he charged toward Tendo his white glowing eyes showing his intent. Total annihilation of the deva path body.

Tendo slung out his hand in an arc and manipulated the gravity to center on the miniature Kyuubi causing various rocks and boulders to converge onto it. flinging it back from Tendo and compacting into a tight ball leaving only its six tails to be seen. as soon as the ball of rock holding the Kyuubi'fied Naruto came to a stop a portion of it broke open and highly concentrated beam of the Kyuubis chakra shot out intending to bisect Tendo in twain.

Tendo quickly flipped out a chakra rod from his body and brought it up to block the beam of chakra letting enough energy to condense before he reflected it back blasting back the six tailed state Naruto. as the miniature Kyuubi regained its footing the ground broke beneath it and started to rise toward the ever expanding ball of earth in the sky. Tendo took the pause in attacks from Narutos possessed body to reclasp his hands together and send a massive surge or chakra into the jutsu breaking apart the surrounding spires of rock and small mountains to be sent to the miniature moon taking form in the sky.

The Kyuubi'fied Naruto finally orientating itself sent blast after blast down toward Tendo. peppering the area in explosions. The Deva path in order to guard himself knelled on one knee using the action to manipulate earth chakra to form a shield wall from the blasts. The possessed Naruto realizing it was to high to accurately aim at Tendo anymore turned its attention to the miniature moon that it is gravitating to.

Looking toward it the Kyuubi'fied Naruto shot chakra blast after chakra blast intending to destroy the jutsu standing in its way from hunting down the object of its hate. with the blasts destroying large sections of the mini-moon. Tendo roared of scream of effort as he increased the pull of chibaku tensei to break apart the footing for the possessed Naruto, and lifted the largest slabs of earth yet into the air. with Its footing lost the Kyuubi'fied Naruto rocketed to the miniature moon slamming into the surface and the amount of gravity keeping it prone to the ground. The Deva path then increased chibaku tenseis gravity further breaking up the last of the slabs and slamming the debris on top of the possessed Naruto, driving it deep into the center of the mini-moon near the core.

Tendo drooped his arms to the side and looked up to his jutsu the ball of earth floating in the sky could probably be seen for hundreds of miles as it was so massive. Inside the layers of rock though Narutos possessed body lay trapped and was struggling to the surface, feeling the futility of the effort it changed directions from the surface to the center. the pull of the jutsu aiding in its endeavor to reach the center of the mini-moon. with the pressure of the rock above increasing to incredibly amounts as the Kyuubi'fied Naruto finally grasped the center fulling intent on breaking it and ending the accursed jutsu.

Tendo immediately knew something was wrong as he lost control of his jutsu but the miniature moon showed no signs of crumbling apart. on the inside the possessed body of Naruto was pumping massive amounts of the Kyuubis chakra into the core of the jutsu attempting to destabilize it. as the core of chibaku tensei was pressed in between the chakra coated hands it immediately began sucking the extra power source into it but with a seemingly limitless supply the black ball of chakra seemed to expand and compress in an erratic manner the gravity and pressure shifting in tandem with the compressions. soon a spiderweb of cracks of white light began to appear on the orb of chakra. the ball of chakra abruptly expanded and then stopped. the Kyuubi'fied Naruto cocked its head as its eyes narrowed then opened in surprise as it could barley get out a single roar before the orb of chakra shifted between black with white cracks to completely white then compressed to a single point and violently exploded outward.

on the ground Tendo looked up in awe as his chibaku tensei compressed further then exploded out in a massive eruption sending debris and molten rock miles away from the epicenter. the Deva path used a shinra tensei to block the incoming shockwave and pyroclastic flow of the falling miniature moon. Tendo waited and waited but could not feel the Kyuubis presence nor could he see its or Narutos chakra with the rinnegan. he walked to the center of the destroyed area and surveyed the damage done by his battle with Naruto in his six tailed state. He then looked up to where his chibaku tensei recently floated and sighed "this could prove to be a problem."

in the sky tens of miles above Fiore

it is late in the night on September first X779 a lunar eclipse is viewable across the entire land of Fiore saturating the very air with magic. on nights like these many mage guilds hold celebrations in their towns taking advantage of the magic floating in the air but, tonight a strange event happened along side the lunar eclipse. the blood red moon seems to brighten as a flash filled the sky that seemed to spread into a chaotic spiderweb of cracks then as soon as it appeared it vanished leaving only a single blood red falling star in the sky that seemed to disappear before it hit the ground.

Markov witnessed the event as he was pulled outside by the guilds children to be shown the strange lights in the sky. as he looked up in awe with the kids he couldn't help but be worried by this strange omen. he was even more so when he faintly felt the energies of the falling star as dark and malevolent but, he put on a fake smile as Natsu one of his youngest guild members turned to him and bluntly asked in barley concealed excitement "If we found that fallen star do you think it would grant us a wish?"

Markov looked out past the edge of the town and said "hmm maybe if it survived the fall but it fell so far north it might have hit the ocean" he then to a thoughtful pose and whispered to Natsu "also we should strive to grant our own wishes with our magic that just shows how much stronger you are than to a star" Markov finished with a grin which Natsu returned two fold.

up in the sky a few moments before as the sky cracked open a single figure fell through at an incredible rate taking off in a blood red streak. with only seconds to go the red energy swirled into a tight ball acting as an armor and no longer visible to the naked eye it careened above the lands of Fiore before it ricocheted off wall in a deep ravine and then plummeted into the earth the red energy swirled around its host as it slowly receded into the seal on Narutos stomach. as the last of the Kyuubis chakra was painfully absorbed Naruto let out a loud animalistic roar and then promptly fell unconscious his clothes tattered, his skin burnt away, and many of his muscles snapped. his last conscious thought being 'at least the fox didn't get control.'


	2. Breaking point

author notes

well first things first i dont own any of the characters yada yada yada. I only own the idea of the story.

now since im done with this chapter ill go back and spruce up the prologue. also to clear something up about the prologue. Pein is the English translation which doesn't makes sense to me because there are 6 Peins but as the jutsu nagato uses is called the 6 paths of pain. now personally I don't like that so I chose to use the name used in the anime given to the body of pain naruto goes 6 tailed on, Tendo. Which is the equivalent of Deva Path.

parings will not be known till they are made apparent also not a harem fic.

so let me know how you guys and gals like it and let me what i need to work on enjoy the chapter. Almost 2 times as long as the prologue.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a start, involuntary twitching causing pain to erupt throughout his body. He broke into a fit of coughs expelling some blood and fluids from his lungs before weakly sputtering out a "Ngh, shit."<p>

With the confirmation of pain and by chain of thought that he was alive he then tried to lift himself up, but could only manage to get a few inches off the ground before he collapsed. His left arm flopping into his view. He cringed at what he saw, the muscle was heavily torn and the skin barley starting to heal at a much slower rate than what was normal for him. Already exhausted from just trying to get up. Naruto took what energy he had left and flopped himself onto his back eliciting another pained cry as his raw back came into contact with what was left of his shirt and coat. Taking a moment to catch his breath he then craned his head up to give himself as much as an one over as he could before gently laying his head back down.

Naruto then began to take in his surroundings, wincing at the thought of what many of his mentors would say for not doing so sooner. He saw the high cliffs with a strip of sky bisecting the to rock faces. They were at least as tall as the ones the old pervert threw him down in order to master summoning. He then smelt and heard the fresh water stream not to far away from his position. Taking the fact that there seemed to be nothing living down here besides maybe, hopefully some fish in the stream. He closed his eyes and receded into his thoughts.

'Okay so im injured stuck at the bottom of a ravine.. or is it a canyon. Err stay on track , first things first make a list of all conditions just like Ero-Sennin taught you. Location: No idea... Konoha gorge maybe? My condition: My body is fubared for a few days at least.' Another wave of pain hit as his chakra surged filing as much as the reforming chakra pathways could take.

'Chakra levels: Low, definitely lower than I've felt in a long time. Heh, this is what the others must feel like with chakra exhaustion. Okay summarize it all as; No idea where I am, low chakra, very hurt. On second thought, extremely hurt, meaning. I am so fucked' With nothing better to do he opened his eyes just to take a second look at his surroundings. This time though instead of just a solid strip of sky separating the cliffs. He saw a shadow connecting the two cliffs. 'A bridge! Maybe. Okay that's great, a bride means people. People means I can get out of here if they're friendly.' With that in mind Naruto pushed past his pained muscles in his chest, took a deep breath and was about to let out a resounding yell for help. When all that came out was a pained scream as the seal on his stomach began to feel as if it were burning. He began to thrash about, letting loose inhuman roars and screams of pain as the burning sensation worsened. Feeling his hold on reality slip, he fell into the dark recesses of his mind.

* * *

><p>In the dark, despite sewer Naruto found himself face down in the smelly water taking in a deep breath of the putrid liquid. He quickly sat himself upright and proceeded to enter coughing fit to expunge the offending fluid. Spiting out the last of the fluid Naruto finally with air in his lungs shouted out his protests "Damn! It! All! Why is it my head has to have a freaking sewer with sewer water in it! It couldn't be a forest or a garden? No, Naruto of coarse not, it has to be a freaking smelly ass sewer!" With one last cry of frustration he stood up and looked over to his tenet.<p>

"Oi, fox! What the hell is going?" Realizing that he was standing he gave himself a look over and saw that many of his previous wounds were mostly healed. "And what the hell happened to me?"

To his surprise the demon fox didn't snark back at his comment. In fact he couldn't see the fox behind the bars only a vast darkness.

"Hey? Kyuubi? You there fuzzball?" Naruto quietly asked as he cautiously neared the bars to get a better look. Right when he neared the bars a massive red tail slammed against the bars causing Naruto to jumped back in fright, landing on his ass. The tail also splashing some dark foul smelling liquid across his face. Naruto quickly got to his feet and shouted "Hey you fox whats the idea?"

** "Well my container finally awakes. I'm glad I wouldn't want you to miss this." **The fox answered but remained hidden, his tail lazily retreating into the darkness.

Naruto was immediately in a defensive stance while jumping back from the seal. "What do you mean I finally woke up, and what are you planning you know it impossible for you to escape short of me ripping off the seal."

In an instant the fox became completely visible to Naruto. It stood in all its might looking down and sneering at his container. Naruto however noticed that the fox seemed... no felt different. The fox felt more than what Naruto deemed normal but, he also noticed that the Kyuubi seemed to be covered in darker than normal patches of red fur which he identified as its blood from the smell and the fact some of it was flung on to him.

"What the hell Kyuubi did you decide that you needed a make over?" Naruto asked

.

**"Well Na-ru-to." **The Kyuubi spat.** "You managed to damage yourself and myself with the stunt you pulled in that gravity jutsu so badly that, it not only affected your body but also your mind. So, in relation to your first question in order to heal the damage we've taken, I put you to sleep. You stayed like that for the past two weeks, screaming your empty head off while I forced my chakra to heal your body." **The fox smiled at that particular memory it wasn't often he got to directly cause pain to his jailor but he cherished it whenever he could.

Naruto looked warily at the fox "Okay, why are you being so chatty all of a sudden?"

The Kyuubi only let a low throaty laugh that let some blood dribble from his mouth. **"Ha ha ha. While I might **_**loathe **_**the fact I had to save your pathetic life. I am grateful for one thing that happened." **

"Grateful?" Naruto mimicked back completely thrown through a loop.

**"I am grateful for somehow being made whole again." **The Kyuubis expression turned wicked in that moment. **"I know not how it happened but I do know this." **

In that flash the Kyuubi sat back on his haunches and reared a clawed fist as far back as he could then he smashed toward the gate. In that moment everything seemed to happen in slow motion for Naruto and the Kyuubi. Kyuubis fist meeting the sealed gate, the gate buckling outward, the sudden ripping noise, the gates swinging open one of the doors flying off its hinges smashing right past Naruto, pieces of paper falling down into the murky water. Everything stilled for but a second, then the Kyuubi let out a massive war cry. **"I know that I am now strong enough to break free!"**

Naruto looked in horror as one of his greatest nightmares became a reality. He quickly shook off his horror and replaced it with a look of determination while getting into a defensive stance. If the Kyuubi had broken free, then it was his duty as its jailor to suppress it.

"Oi! Baka fox! Don't get too excited your going no where!"

The Kyuubi turned to his jailor and rushed. He would exchange no more words with the mortal. He would swiftly dispatch the boys astral self and then exit his body finally, after being sealed away for three generations he would be free.

Naruto swiftly dodged out of the Kyuubis main charge only to be harshly smashed into the ground by one of the Kyuubis nine tails. Trashing about Naruto managed to worm his way free sporting only a few new cuts from the assault. He quickly gathered a massive amount of his chakra while bringing his hand into his favorite crossed shaped seal and called out "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." All around the demon and the orange clad ninja hundreds of Narutos popped into existence half seem to spread out while the rest grouped into trios. The Kyuubi looked around and frowned. **"What do you think your doing Naruto? You are only delaying your death."**

A single Naruto stood separate from his clones and took a carefree posture with his hands behind his head. "You got that right fox I am delaying."

The massive Fox lashed out with a tail to the one who spoke only to get a dissatisfying pop. He roared in frustration and swung all of his tails in a massive arc destroying a large number of clones, he finished his sweep by gathering the chakra necessary to fire a tailed beast bomb in his mouth and releasing it in a wide curve making a swath of devastation. He laughed at the destructive power he wielded he had almost forgotten what it felt like to let loose his might. A grim smile took to the demon foxs features and spoke in a sickly sweet voice. **"Na. Ru. To. You've yet to lock me away, if you wait too long I'll be free."**

All of a sudden in front of the fox past the dust of the explosion he just caused, multiple screeches started to reverberate around the chamber mixing into a loud single high whine of noise. The smoke was suddenly blown away and thirty Narutos made an appearance each group of three holding a fully formed Rasenshuriken. A single Naruto sat in a lotus position in front of the group his eyes closed as a shade of orange formed around his eyes spread to the others. Turning their iris yellow and their pupils into a horizontal bar. The Kyuubis eyes widen as each Rasenshuriken core expanded to the size of an Odama Rasengan. ** "NARUTO! I wont let you finish!"**

The Kyuubi shifted his footing and lashed out with all nine of his tails speeding to intercept Narutos groups. Naruto sensing Kyuubis movement broke the group up with himself and ten clones holding on to the Odama Rasenshurikens the rest formed a wall of Odama Rasengan and deflected Kyuubis attack. Each of the tails loosing their destructive power were grabbed by the sage powered Naruto clones holding them firmly in place despite they Kyuubi trying to pull them back. With that Naruto stood up and calmly said "I know this wont kill you fox but I hopes it hurts."

The group of ten leaped into the air, Odama Rasenshuriken in hand with Naruto on the ground shouting out "((SENJUTSU: RASENSHURIKEN NO ARASHI!) (Sage Art: Storm of Rasenshuriken))". The Kyuubi tried to move out of the way by leaping but as soon as it left the ground the Narutos that had grabbed the nine tails used all of their strength to throw Kyuubi head on into the jutsu before poofing out of existence. The Kyuubi turned his gobsmacked face toward the oncoming swarm of jutsu before letting out a inhuman roar as the ten Rasenshuriken shredded into the Kyuubi blasting him back into the cage he was originally sealed in. The monster fox flew through the air before being painfully embedded into the back wall of its cage.

The Kyuubi craned his head to look at Naruto his expression of disbelief changing into utter fury his voice though a perfect calm rang out from his cage. **"**_**Naruto**_** you have truly **_**pissed**_** me off." **

A massive ball of black chakra many times the size fox instantly took shape in front of him and was condensed to the size of Narutos fist and was immediately swallowed into the foxs maw. His cheeks puffed out as chakra smoke started to leak through his mouth along with rays of red light. In a brilliant flash of red the Kyuubi let loose his Tailed Beast Bomb. Naruto and his group of ten clones quickly brought their hands together and shouted "((Choodama Rasengan) (Massive Rasengan))" spawning a Rasengan that could rival Gamabunta in size and a tornado in force. The two attacks met at first it seemed neither would give, possibly both of them exploding. With a final push Narutos Rasengan began drilling through the condensed mass of yin and yang chakra sending strings of the chakra everywhere causing massive explosions to surround the group of sage powered Narutos. Finally after what seemed to be minutes of struggling Naruto finally broke through the ball of chakra and dispelled his technique.

Naruto then signaled his clones with eight of them splitting into four groups of two and two staying by his said right in front of the broken gate. He then crouched down and grabbed one of the larger pieces of what was left of the seal. Narutos groups each pulled out a scroll each one named differently: Life, Death, Heaven and Earth. In each of the groups of two one clone started collecting chakra while the other opened a scroll. "Hey Kyuubi you know Ero-Sennin was a pretty damn good teacher. Lets see you break from a seal me and him worked on since your first attempt at a jail break."

Naruto raised both of his hands to his mouth biting the thumbs to draw blood. With one clone in each group mimicking his actions. At the same time the Kyuubi pulled himself free from the wall, making a mad dash to the gate. Five Narutos called out in sync "((Shizen'na Baransu no Shiru) (Seal of Natural Balance))." In that moment a new gate appeared and closed shut. All of Narutos clones besides the two next to him dispersed. The two next to him formed a step ladder with their hands and waited for Naruto to plant a foot in it before flinging him up to the center of the gate before dispelling. Naruto sent chakra into the rennet of the original seal paper causing it to reform before slapping it to both doors. In that moment the Kyuubi slammed full force into the gates only to be repelled back by the new seal.

The Kyuubi roared in rage as it slammed itself again and again into the gates that just a minute before it broke open with a measly punch. The Kyuubi roared at Naruto who stood in front of the new gates his eyes returning to normal from sage mode. **"This is impossible! Naruto what have you done to the seal? How could you a mere brat create a seal to contain me?" **

Naruto looked the fox straight in the eye and smiled "I didn't."

The Kyuubi stopped his rampage and muttered back **"You didn't"**

"Yeah, that's what I said. I mean there is no way I could make a seal at my current level that could hold any tailed beast back. So me and Ero-Sennin made a seal to boost a preexisting seals strength by making use of natural chakra." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head before wincing and grabbing his side "Damn Kyuubi you hit hard."

The fox looked down at his jailor before laying his head down on his hand like paws, closing his eyes in thought while ignoring the wounds where Narutos Senjutsu: Rasenshuriken no Arashi had ripped into his body. The silence between the two lasted for a few minutes before the fox finally spoke. **"Naruto, we are both heavily injured from this confrontation. I will heal you in a weeks time but, what ever happened when Pains jutsu exploded weakened me greatly. It will take me at least four ****years to gain back my strength. In that time you will not have access to my full power. So neither will I, this means I will not bother you unless you are close to getting us killed. Now begone its time you woke up."**

* * *

><p>Naruto could barley mutter "Nani?" before his eyes suddenly snapped opened but only seeing white from being closed for two weeks. He quickly tried to sit upright but regretted that as he clutched his side where Kyuubi managed to smack him before he got into sage mode. "Damn fox doing as he pleases."<p>

Naruto slowly got him self standing upright as his vision cleared. And made over to the stream he remembered from two weeks earlier judging by the blood on the ground he need water and food. Probably the only thing keeping him alive at this point was Kyuubi chakra and as to confirm his thought, Narutos stomach roared to life. As he reached the stream he took a look around and realized he must have been thrashing and releasing chakra like no other. At least judging by the blood splatters and destroyed rocks in the area. He slowly bent down and dunked his head in the stream. He began to gulp down as much water as he could swallow before flinging his head back and letting a content sigh escape his lips.

With that taken care of Naruto silently scanned the water for a few minutes before suddenly flicking his wrist as a shimmer of air from his hand splashed into the stream. He waited a few seconds before a moderately sized decapitated fish floated belly up to the surface. He grabbed the fish and swiftly gutted it before taking a quick check to see if there was anything to burn besides his ruined clothes. Deciding to keep what possible heat his clothes would give he gave a shrug and a itadakimasu as he started to eat his fish raw. Savoring the fact it was washing the taste of blood from his mouth. He gave a small sigh the fish started to quell his stomachs hunger. As he finished and licked his fingers clean he looked around for before finding a spot that he could curl up in and get some more rest after getting some much needed food and water in his system.

Naruto gave out one last sigh. "Well I guess I have to heal before I even try to climb myself outta here. Hm this definitely is in the top three of worst thing to happen to me." He then turned over and lulled himself into a much needed rest.

* * *

><p>Jutsu list used:<p>

(Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu): creates multiple solid clones (if you dont know it you obviously haven't read naruto)

((Senjutsu: Rasenshuriken no Arashi!) (Sage Art: Storm of Rasenshuriken)): a massive attack throwing multiple larger than normal Rasenshurikens at a foe the chances of surviving this are minimal the main downside is the set up time to be able to create that many sage shadow clones and get them to form the justu. The noise made with 10 rasenshuriken the end result is a massive explosion of tinny wind needles that destroy all in its path.

((Choodama Rasengan) (Massive Rasengan)): a really big rasengan emphasis on really big and really powerful

((Shizen'na Baransu no Shiru) (Seal of Natural Balance)): A seal using 4 precreated scrolls of heaven, earth, life, death and natural chakra. each aspect counters and balances its opposite so when something is strengthened by this this it bring balance and adds natural chakra to the preexisting seal strengthening it a hundred fold. works best over multiples of 2 seals.


End file.
